The Interview. Number three.
Welcome to The Interview 3. There will be a few interviewees today, and some...random people will be the interviewers xDD Ask away, Interviewers...? Tessie Lisztomania: Alright, let's get started. Q1. What do you think of Josh so far? >;3 Tessie's Response: He's a nice guy. He's so cute, too x333. His laugh makes me smile, and he pretty much suits me, if I could say that. Q2. What was one of your favorite things to do with him? Tessie's Response: Um...Uh...Well...We want dancing in the minefields and sailing in the storms?! 83... Q3. What are your thoughts on the other MCs, besides Josh? Tessie's Response: ~Pika ~ A good friend, she's very thoughtful. I'm thankful to know her. ~Marilyn ~ She can be a bit odd at times, but otherwise a good friend. Somewhat distant. ~Emerald ~ He's so quiet, but I think that's normal? ~Shiki ~ ...I really have to say something here? o_o ~Neku ~ He's okay, too, but he's also a bit quiet. I guess that's okay. ~BEN ~ ....@__@... ~Gold ~ ...One word: Ugh. ~America ~ It's basically hay you guiz, hamburgers, and he's the hero. ~Zaris ~ I don't think I know this person? o_o Q4. Which of the other MCs do you dislike the most? Tessie's Response: UM. Probably Gold. Q5. Rate the other MCs from 1-10 with 1 being the lowest. Tessie's Response: THIS IS COMPLICATED. But okay. I'm going to rate them all anyways. ~Pika ~ 10 ~Marilyn ~ I'll give her a...7. ~Joshua ~ 10 <3 ~Emerald ~ Um. Uh...7. ~Shiki ~ YOU GET A 6 FOR GOING TO THE THERAPY. ~Neku ~ ...7. ~BEN ~ Um. 5 is good. ~Gold ~ 1. ~America ~ 8. ~Zaris ~ ....6. Q6. Do you want to kill any of the other MCs? Tessie's Response: BEN. That's my only word you're getting from my mouth. I refuse to speak any longer. Q7. Who is a worse parent, Neku or Shiki? Tessie's Response: Neither are worse than the other, they both need the practice. Q8. Do you like pancakes? Tessie's Response: ...Well duh D: Wait, was that a trick question? Dx Q9. Nope. What's your favorite food? Tessie's Response: ...Um. Anything pasta. Q10. Was this interview a complete waste of time? Tessie's Response: Not really, because Joshua was asleep and Bob isn't here. Pika Sherbet: Alright, begin. Q1. What made you...attracted to Emerald? Pika's Response: Well, he's really nice, he's cute (him being a midget actually makes him cuter, but I'm not sure how exactly he'd react if I mentioned that), and he actually cares. x3 We haven't been hanging out enough lately, though. :/ Q2. What are your thoughts on the other MC's, besides Emerald but BEN included? Pika's Response: Tessie and Marilyn are both pretty much my best friends. Joshua's cool. Neku's my Big Brother! x3 Shiki's not good enough for my Big Brother. << Gold's an assbitch. Cirno's too dumb to live, but she's cool. xD BEN... eh, you get used to him. He's k I guess. America is HAPPY ALL THE FUCKING TIME. But that's cool I guess. Zaris needs to CALM THE FUCK DOWN AND GET OVER IT. Q3. You like waffles, right? Pika's Response: BLUEBERRY WAFFLES. Ftw. Q4. If you could rate all the MC's 1-10 like Lisztomania has showed earlier, what number would they be? Pika's Response: Tessie: 10 Marilyn: 10 Joshua: 9 Neku: 10 Shiki: 5 Gold: 4 Cirno: 9 (lulz) BEN: 7 America: 9 Zaris: 9 I rate high. Q5. Do you have a theory why Joshua sleeps in so late? If yes, state why the best you can. Pika's Response: I think he has some kind of spell on him that makes him sleep late. Q6. And do you think there's any way to break that spell? Pika's Response: Probably, but I don't know what it is. Marilyn Joshua Emerald Shiki Neku BEN Gold America Zaris More to come...? o__o